Zappy595
Gomba go tbacvk I like big gooms and I cannot lie You other haters can't deny When that girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and them power ups in yo face you get...(1-up sound effect) Wanna get a 1-up Caused you noticed them puffs was stuffed Deep in the robes she's wearin' I'm hooked and I can't stop starin' OH BABY! I wanna get wit yo! And take yo picto! Those haters try to troll me But them shrooms you got make me go!(pew pew) OOOOH! Aki Goombah... Wanna get inside those boombas... So work it..Work it... Cause you ain't no average goombette! I see trolls yammerin'... Ta Hell with their stammerin'! Her curves are WHAM!!! BOOM!!! Got it goin like a Gold Crown Shroom I'm tired of stupid trolls criticizin' lovely rolls! Get an average goom With her in the room... He'll get full bloom SO Aki... Aki..? You think them haters be wacky? Then turn around Stick it out! Even koopas gotta' shout Goomba got back! Goomba got back! Goomba got back! please help i don't know what to do with this page Lil Divorce Got an oreo stuck in my foreskin (stuck) Never gonna use milk never have been (fuck) Don't wanna get crumbs in my urethra (yuck) Fuck my dick I don't even need ya (FUCK) 1: Lil Divorce I've had these oreos in my dick for about a few hours If I get the crumbs in my urethra it would leave me pretty sour When I try to pull them out it hurts like a bitch Can someone please help me I got a fucking itch On my motherfucking cock If I dont fix this problem i'll just use a fucking sock To cover up the oreos stuck in my foreskin My god I can never fucking win (ayy) Big Pube You know I'm wondering if I should just cut it off Would the oreos come out if I turn my head and cough 2: Lil Divorce No way and I really gotta pee Oh god it hurts someone please fucking help me These cookies have given me nothing but pain Why did I do this there was really no gain That's all i'm going to go ahead and cry Oh yeah, I hope I fucking die Lil Divorce Got an oreo stuck in my foreskin (stuck) Never gonna use milk never have been (fuck) Don't wanna get crumbs in my urethra (yuck) Fuck my dick I don't even need ya (FUCK) probably important? i think its important * joined skype in 2016 * helped leafeon move to discord * got in a shit ton of drama and really annoyed at stuff * apparently helped despite shaky and questionable history * currently not sure what the fuck to do with my life * memes * not sure if i wanna be here * yeah * i can aply note... Insturmetns hehe * ok not gonna fucking lie jazz is fucking amazing * penis * Describe yourself here (1000 character limit) * is going back here a step backwards i really dont know at this point * help